The Hunt
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Compared to Ladybug and Cat Noir, Dragon and Sarabi are far from the ideal heroes. They aren't here to save people- they're here because Kitty's a hottie and Bugsy's so much fun to rile up. Their civilian selves aren't any better. Adi's a blackmailer. Gwen likes to start fights. Dream Boat's desperate to befriend them, but Adi's playing matchmaker and Gwen's single AdrienxOC KimxOC
1. Thunderthighs

_**Hello my darling readers! Once again I'm back with a new story co-written by the one and only, MrsAnimeNerd!**_

 ** _As a note, the chapters in this fic don't always follow the order of the episodes...so Stormy Weather is the first chapter, even though its the third episode._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but our OCs!_**

 ** _Please read and enjoy! Feel free to review._**

* * *

 **One: Stormy Weather**

"So, Gwen. What brings you to my humble abode? Did you miss seeing my beautiful face, my cunning wit? My awesome bod?" Adeline asked, striking a pose from her bed, while grinning at her friend.

Gwendolyn gave her green haired friend an unimpressed look from where she stood in the doorway, "We're going to the park."

The brown eyed girl sat up, "Why? Anything...exciting going on?"

Her golden haired friend shook her head and sighed, "No, I just wanted to get away from the TV. All they're talking about today is that weather girl competition...thing."

Adeline smirked, "You realize they're selling balloons with those girls on them, right? And billboards have their faces pasted on them. Just because we're away from the TV doesn't mean we won't have to deal with their ugly mugs."

"Just get your lazy ass up and come to the park with me. You need some fresh air for your brain anyway, I'm sure it's been awhile." Gwen shot back.

Adeline pouted, but got off her bed and grabbed the bag sitting on the computer chair by her desk. The bag was made of some sort of reptile skin, and it thumped lightly against her thigh as she flung the strap over her shoulder. She never went anywhere without it.

"Fine, fine. Although I'll have you know I got plenty of fresh air this morning."

"Sure, sure."

"And you're buying me ice cream."

The pair made their way to the park, idly passing the time by mocking the fanfare surrounding the weather girl contest that everyone in Paris seemed to be obsessed by.

They had been friends for a long time, and both were well aware that while they might have sounded rude to a passerby, neither of them really meant what they were saying. They just had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Adeline was a strange sight to see, and it helped keep people on their toes around her. She had long green hair, and brown eyes flecked with copper and gold. Her hair had been dirty blond at one time in her life, but ever since she'd 'gone green' she found people gave her much stranger looks. Accompanied by her tall, muscular frame, her knowing smirk and her habit of wearing reptile-skin accessories, people were less than comfortable around her.

Today she wore black leggings, green running shoes, a white tank top with a black dragon design across the front and a green-brown jacket that appeared to be made of yet another reptile skin. People's' eyes often flickered to the jacket, pondering the origins and authenticity of the 'leather'.

Gwendolyn had her own peculiarities. She was also tall with long hair, but similarities beyond that were few. Unlike Adi's bright green hair, Gwen had natural golden brown hair, which she styled into a side ponytail with her bangs swept to the left, held there by her favourite purple cats eye hair clip. Her eyes were one of her most unique features. Due to her heterochromia, one eye was green, while the other was hazel in colour.

She wore skinny jeans, brown ankle boots and a purple short-sleeved plaid shirt over her grey tank top. In this outfit, like many of her clothes, it was impossible to interpret her as a girly-girl, like many of the other girls their age, walking down the streets in their heels and skirts and designer purses.

The duo were known for causing trouble, and being all but joined at the hip at school.

Adeline knew just the thing to say to rile a person up, or trap them in a deal. It was commonly understood that if Adi helped you in any way, if you were anyone but Gwen, you owed her a favour in return. And she'd collect it.

Gwen didn't hold back when she spoke. Some called it rude, others passed it off as 'a refreshing honesty'. Either way, it made people wary to cross her and face her sharp-tongued words. It didn't matter who you were, if you drew her attention, she would not hesitate to rip you apart with her words. Unless your name was Adeline, in which case it was only a mortally wounding experience.

In their school, everyone knew their names.

But not a lot of people could say they had the honour to know them. That was a right reserved for themselves and their families.

The sun was shining, and children ran around the park laughing and playing. People sat in the shade of the trees, rode the merry-go-round or waited in line ups for balloons or ice cream. Adeline had been correct in her prediction that balloons of the weather girl contestants were being sold like hotcakes.

Gwendolyn and Adeline waited patiently in the line for the ice cream stand, and took in the park. Searching for targets.

And then, Adi found one.

"Isn't that the Dream Boat?"

Following the direction her friend was pointing, Gwen's eyes latched onto the boy Adeline was talking about.

'Dream Boat' was the 'affectionate' nickname that Adeline had seen fit to bestow one Adrien Agreste.

Adrien was their class's number one hottie, with those gorgeous green eyes and shining blond hair. He was a little quiet, but he was very friendly, from what they'd seen of his interactions with others.

He was also dead set on befriending them.

It was cute.

Honestly.

From where they stood, two spots in line from buying their treats, the girls watched Adrien as he posed for a photoshoot in front of the park's water fountain. The photographer was excitedly encouraging Adrien to 'be fiercer,' 'give me more fire!', 'Yes! Yes!'.

Green and hazel met brown as the girls shared a knowing grin.

Target most definitely located.

"What can I get you two beautiful ladies?" The man's voice made them look away from Adrien's photoshoot and turn to the owner of the ice cream stand.

After that had purchased their ice creams, the girl's meandered innocently enough towards the water fountain, and stood a reasonable distance away to watch their newest source of entertainment.

"That pose just looks awkward." Gwen muttered.

"What's so hot about that?" Adi tilted her head, like the new angle would reveal something different.

"He looks annoyed."

"Did that photographer just tell Adrien to pose like he's eating spaghetti off the ground?"

"Yeah, I think he did..."

The pair showed twin looks of disgust.

 _How is_ **that** _even a pose?_ Adi thought to herself. Her eyes drifted away from the scene for a moment as a strange movement caught her eye, "Oh look, Dream Boat's Stalker has appeared. Poor boy."

Gwen's eyes shot over to the girl Adi had pointed out.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was…annoying. At times. And incredibly entertaining to watch.

She was annoying because she felt so threatened by every girl Adrien talked to. It was also her obse- **affection** for Adrien that made her so amusing.

The mere mention of Adrien could send the girl tumbling down stair cases and make her trip over her own two feet. Being in his presence turned any train of thought rattling around in her skull to mush.

The dark haired girl was so deeply enthralled with him that it almost scared Gwen and Adi.

Marinette was mortified.

She always ended up embarrassing herself in front of him and other people. She just couldn't get a hold of her nerves whenever she saw him!

Everything about Adrien was perfect! That soft, shy smile he'd offer whenever he saw her. His warm green eyes and his perfect blond hair. She loved how his clothes were never stained, and he was always so modest.

He was so nice too. He always did his best to make people feel welcome, and offer his friendship. He was nice to her, even after all the times she'd made a fool of herself. He was nice to Cloé, even though she was sort of a horrible person.

Adrien was even nice enough to offer his friendship to Adeline and Gwendolyn. And those two were nothing but trouble, and they were so **mean**. Especially to Adrien. She wished they were nicer to him.

Sort of.

At the same time, she sort of wished Adeline and Gwendolyn would just ignore him, and not talk to him at all. As it was, it was like they were playing with his feelings, in her opinion.

He was just so perfect! How could she not fall in love with someone like that?

She knew he'd like her too, if she could just get her nerves up and talk to him, without rambling about how amazing he was.

Which was why she was at the park at the moment. She had a plan. She just had to play it cool.

Which was really difficult, because Adrien was soo perfect, and-

And Adi and Gwen were RIGHT THERE watching him pose for the photoshoot. She could see them whispering, and she was sure the pair of them were saying horrible things about him.

She had to get his attention...but if she embarrassed herself, it wouldn't just be Adrien and Alya who saw…

She had to do it.

Marinette attempted to 'casually walk by' Adrien and start up a conversation, like she and her friend Alya had planned. Of course, she ended up doing some strange bird-like march past the photoshoot, not once, but twice.

It was only natural for Adeline and Gwendolyn to find this funny.

At least she got Adrien to wave at her?

The girls began snickering at the sight, which soon amplified into giggles and full-blown laughter. Adi was gripping her sides from where she sat on the ground, and Gwen had a hand over her mouth, which did little to stop her laughter from escaping.

It was the mirthful sound that attracted Adrien's attention.

He looked away from Marinette, who was being her usual oddball self, and ignored the photographer who was trying to make him pose once again.

His attention shifted in the direction he could hear the familiar laughter, he spotted two of his classmates not that far away.

Adeline, in all her green-haired glory, was on the ground, a cheerful smile on her face as she laughed. Beside her stood Gwendolyn, who as laughing just as hard as she tried to yank Adeline back to her feet.

In that strange way they had, they both suddenly looked at him at the same time.

Realizing he had their attention, Adrien waved, grinning cheerfully at them. If he could just get them to talk to him, he was sure he could become their friend.

They had to be lonely.

Everyday, he only ever saw them talk to one another, unless someone in their class owed Adeline a favour. Adrien was sure they wouldn't actually mind another friend...maybe they were really shy, and acting the way they did was just a front.

He was familiar enough with putting on fronts.

The girls shared a look, before Adeline gave that knowing smirk of hers, and Gwen's smile acquired a certain confidence. In a motion that HAD to be practiced, they lifted a hand and each of them blew him a kiss, offering a flirty wink.

Heat rushed to his cheeks. There was a flash of light, but it was easily ignored from years of practice.

They _always_ did that to him!

Adrien was a relatively reserved boy, and he was well aware that Adi and Gwen took great pleasure in teasing and flirting with him, if only to make him blush or get flustered.

He looked away from the girls and continued to pose for the camera, lost in thought. He could still hear Gwen's laughter in the background, and the sound of Adi quietly muttering comments about one thing or another.

It was a great distraction method. He was aware that they often slipped away while he was trying to rein in his initial embarrassment.

They weren't the only ones who used that tactic on him either. He couldn't even begin to count the number of times it had been pulled on him whenever he met up with the other two.

The girls were in the middle of a good laugh when the photographer let out a frustrated groan.

"No. No! This is all wrong. We need something more...we need...romance!" the photographer, tapping his head with his camera, "We need...a girl!"

And Adeline grinned.

The photographer looked around briefly, before laying eyes on a girl sitting under a nearby tree. Gwen and Adi recognized her as Alya, a girl from their class. It made sense she was there, seeing as Marinette was there as well. Alya was sort of Marinette's main source of moral support.

The girls had noticed she was often there when Marinette tried to use her moves on the poor Dream Boat.

Realizing what the cameraman had planned, Adi kicked into action. Before the photographer could make even a single step in Alya's direction, she began shoving Gwen towards Dream Boat and the photoshoot.

"Sir! I have an extra for you to use!" Adi called in a sweet tone. The photographer turned around to face them, and his eyes landed on Gwen. The golden-haired girl blinked in surprise before turning to stare at Adeline, and then back at the photographer, realizing what Adeline was doing.

Gwen began to protest, but was cut off as a scream tore through the air.

The girls froze before their heads snapped in the direction the scream came from. A girl floated in the air as wind and clouds swirled around her. Behind her, they could see a large construct of ice rising over the tree tops of the park.

They watched as the girl in the sky, dressed in purple with a black parasol, descended from the air and landed in the park. To their horror, she began blasting at passers-by with shots of purple electricity.

Adeline jumped, feeling a hand suddenly shove into her back, and Gwen spun around with a glare, only to stop when she realized it was Adrien.

"You two need to get out of here, hurry!"

'What about you?" Adeline asked, but allowed him to shove her towards the park entrance.

"You're coming with us, right?" Gwen asked.

Adrien didn't meet their eyes for moment, "Yeah, I'll be right behind you, but I've gotta make sure my bodyguard knows where I am first, alright? You guys just go on ahead."

And then the blond boy was gone, leaving the two girls to share a look.

Then, they darted out of the park and into an alleyway, where no one could see them unless they were really looking.

"Should we help?" Adi asked, a hand resting on the flap of her bag.

"I don't know. Do you think they've got it covered?"

"I haven't seen either of them yet…"

They sighed, and nodded to each other.

Adeline opened her bag, and an army-green blur shot out. It slowed to reveal a small, floating lizard-like creature, which looked remarkably like a komodo dragon (only much smaller and much cuter) with large golden eyes. It didn't say a word, only looking at Adeline with a bored expression.

Claudde wasn't one to talk much, unfortunately.

From the folds of Gwen's purple shirt, another blur flew out, revealing itself to be an orange and white feline, with blue eyes.

"Are you ready, Ruu?" Gwen asked her friendlier companion.

Ruu grinned and looked between the other three, "Are we gonna fight?"

"You bet your fluffy little butt we are!" Adi replied.

The green haired girl then turned to Claudde and pumped both her fists, raising her arms in a way that displayed the two silver chain bracelets, each with five large, sharp, curved teeth dangling from them.

" **Claudde, let's get dangerous**!"

Gwen turned her head and raised a single finger to her hair clip, " **Time to roar!** "

The alleyway was briefly lit up, and when the light dies down, the two girls are changed.

Dragon wore a green, skin tight suit of what appeared to be made of scales. Her long green hair was bound in a long braid. A pair of giant hand fans appeared at her sides, attached her waist by a pair of black belts. Her hands are covered in a pair of gloves tipped with black claws made of some sort of metal. She wore a pair of black boots covered her feet, and reached mid-calf in height on her legs. The upper half of her face is hidden behind a scaled mask, and the lower half was hidden under the long scale patterned scarf that wound around her neck twice before hanging down the center of her back and trailing behind her.

A familiar lizard skin bag was slung over a shoulder, and thumped comfortingly against her thigh as she stepped out of the pose she'd assumed prior to her change.

Sarabi's golden hair had been released from its ponytail, falling in waves down her back. A small braid ran through the right side of her hair, and her bangs were swept to the right, held here by her hair clip, decorated with five purple cat eye gems. An orange mask resided over her face, revealing two matching blue eyes. Black spots pattern the mask, and more black lined the eyes in a cat-eyes style, and created eyelids over the holes. She wore thigh high stockings, shoulder-length gloves, and a two-piece leotard with a diamond cut out near the collar; all orange with black spots to match the mask. A feline tail hung from the back of the leotard, and a pair of cat ears rested atop her head. On her hip, a long whip hung, awaiting use.

The girls shared a nod and darted out of the alleyway, ready for action. As they entered the street across from the park, they watched as a familiar figure in black fell from the sky. As they ran to meet with their fellow hero, Cat Noir, a girl dressed in red landed on the street a foot or so away from him.

Cat Noir was a gift from the gods. He just had to be. Wild blond hair, and vibrant green cat eyes. Even with the mask, it was still obvious he was handsome. His leather suit was tight enough to show the world the way his muscles shifted as he moved. He had a bright smile, and a great personality.

Adeline and Gwen were both happy to admit that he was eye candy. Really, really high quality eye candy.

The girl in red was Ladybug. She, like the others, wore a close fitting outfit. It was a bright red body suit, with numerous black spots, just like her namesake. Her black hair was pulled into a pair of pigtails tied with red ribbon, and a mask covered her face, revealing only blue eyes. Unlike Dragon, Ladybug was built short and thin, with deceptively delicate-looking limbs.

Affectionately, behind her back, Dragon called her Stick Bug.

Ladybug leaned down to help Cat Noir to his feet, teasingly saying, "I thought cat's always landed on their feet."

"Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered." Cat Noir replied, internally over joyed at the opportunity to hold her hand. He took a chance and moved in to kiss the gloved appendage, only to be pushed away.

As the two spoke, Dragon and Sarabi silently moved closer, both hoping they could surprise the more famous pair of Paris heroes.

"No time for your childish charm, Cat Noir!" Ladybug reprimanded in a friendly tone.

"Um, I love his childish charm, thank you." A voice said behind them, causing Ladybug and Cat Noir to spin around and face a grinning Sarabi and a smirking Dragon.

"Why are you guys here?" Ladybug asked.

Dragon shrugged and gave a cheerful, "We were in the neighbourhood, and figured it wouldn't hurt to stop by, say hello...Punch a villain in the face. You know, the usual. What about you?"

Before Ladybug could respond, the villain of the day appeared.

"What's this one called?" Sarabi asked, pointing at the floating girl in purple with a look of disinterest.

The question seemed to enrage the girl. She gripped her parasol tightly and snarled, "I am Stormy Weather!"

"What an odd choice in name. If I had the choice, I would have chosen something a bit cooler...Like...Stormageddon. That's cool, right Sarabi?"

"I guess…" Sarabi said, before quietly repeating the name, like she was trying it out.

The pig-tailed villain let out a cry of frustration, "We should be expecting lightning storms like, RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh my. Someone's got a bit of a temper…" Dragon muttered.

Stormy Weather thrust her parasol towards the sky, and the tip glowed an ominous purple before blasting light into the sunny blue sky. In an instant, heavy clouds began to form and the wind picked up.

Dragon released a low growl as thunder rumbled above them, and nearby, Sarabi flinched. The four of them let out shocked noises as a bolt of lightning shot down from the blackening sky. Sarabi reached out and grabbed Dragon, and the pair hurled themselves away from where they stood, just as Ladybug and Cat Noir did the same. The lightning struck the ground where they had stood moments before.

Unlike the other two, Dragon and Sarabi managed to stay on their feet, avoiding an awkward situation like the one Ladybug and Cat Noir were currently experiencing. Brown and vibrant blue locked, before flickering back to the other pair on the ground.

To avoid watching their moment, Sarabi turned her blue eyes towards Stormy Weather, keeping track of her in case she tried to flee. Instead, Stormy Weather only rose higher into the sky.

Cat Noir offered Ladybug a nervous grin as he loomed over her.

The red-decked heroine shoved Cat Noir's face in the direction of Stormy Weather, who smirked at him challengingly, ignoring the two already standing heroes.

The duo separated and stood up, with Cat Noir calling out "You just won yourself a cat fight!"

While it was hardly the time, but Sarabi and Dragon let out playful 'Merows', causing Ladybug to shake her head at them.

Cat Noir charged Stormy Weather, while the other three hung back.

Dragon probably wouldn't say it out loud, but she found things went much easier for her and Sarabi when they used Ladybug and Cat Noir to test their enemies' abilities.

" **Black Ice**!"

The street under Cat Noir's feet turned to ice, leaving him slipping and sliding as he desperately reached for something to hold.

Stormy Weather twirled her parasol, and Dragon felt the air shift moments before a powerful gust of wind tore through the streets.

"Sarabi!"

" **Let's Smash It!** " Sarabi called, activating the special ability of her Miraculous, and bestowing herself with strength. She smashed a hand into the concrete and ice under her feet where she crouched.

The wind, strong enough to throw cars through the air, nearly sent Dragon flying, if not for the powerful grip Sarabi had with her free hand on Dragon's scarf.

Stormy Weather, thinking she was scot-free to leave and continue her 'rain' of destruction, began drifting away the moment Cat Noir and Ladybug had lost their footing.

The instant the wind had died down enough, Sarabi released Dragon's scarf, and the green clad teen grabbed Sarabi's hand, which was still embedded in the ground and yanked her friend free. The green haired hero knew she'd be useless on her own. With Stormy Weather's ability to use wind, Dragon would be unable to use her fans in battle. They'd only catch wind and hinder her movements.

"A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!" The blond hero said, cracking his fingers.

Dragon turned to Sarabi, having overheard the comment and said, in a light, conversational tone, "He can take the wind from my sails any day."

"He sure does take my breath away." Sarabi replied with something almost akin to a sigh.

Cat Noir stumbled and tripped, leaving Ladybug grasping at the air where the tail of his belt had been moments before. He looked up and stared at Dragon and Sarabi who gave him matching smirks and waves.

Green eyes stared at the troublesome duo. Did he just hear that right?

"Guys! Quit playing with the cat! I have a plan." Ladybug declared in an authoritative tone that made the other three nearly jump to attention.

"And your plan is?" Sarabi asked.

"Just follow my lead!"

And with that Ladybug took off running for a nearby wall, and Cat Noir ran for the wall across the street. Dragon rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if those are anyone's famous last words…"

All the same, she ran after Ladybug, and Sarabi followed Cat Noir. The four ran along the walls for a moment, before gathering enough speed to run sideways **_on_** the wall. Once they were close enough to the weather-controlling villain, the four leapt from the wall, hoping that there were enough of them to overwhelm her.

While Ladybug spun her yoyo, Cat Noir his staff and Sarabi her whip to create lift in order to reach their target, Dragon grabbed her fans from her hips and with one in each hand, she flapped them as a bird (or a dragon) would flap its wings.

At the last moment, Stormy Weather spun around, and upon seeing all four flying towards her, blasted them with another gust of wind. This gust of wind was so powerful, that not only did it sent them flying backwards, it also lifted the four heroes over the buildings and sent them falling to the next street over.

Dragon was the first to recover, still mid fall. Gathering her wits, she used her fans to slow her descent and maneuver around the cars raining from the sky. When the number of cars falling through the sky lessened, she folded her fans and allowed herself to drop to the street below and join her friends.

On the ground, Sarabi, Cat Noir and Ladybug had landed on their feet and instantly found themselves dodging all manner of motorized vehicle.

The four found themselves in the center of the street and a great shadow loomed over them. Looking up, the four let out shocked cries as a bus appeared in the air above them, rapidly drawing closer.

"To me!"

Sarabi grabbed Dragon and the pair crouched by Ladybug's feet as she spun her yoyo above her head, with Cat Noir clutched close to her.

There was a horrible crash as the bus hit the pavement, accompanied by the cacophony of breaking glass and the crunch of metal.

Inside the fallen bus, Dragon let out a relieved whimper and leaned against Sarabi's side as Ladybug let her yoyo stop. It smacked into Cat Noir's head, bringing it to a quick stop.

The four paused for a moment before letting out quiet snickers of relief.

"This is why I hate public transit." Dragon muttered.

"I know. Have you seen the state of this bus?" Sarabi asked, gesturing to the newly formed hole in what was the wall of the bus.

"Where on Earth are our taxes going?"

The pair shared grins, before a beeping noise drew their attention to Sarabi's Miraculous. All but one gem had turned black.

Dragon was instantly pulling her bag off her shoulder and handing it to Sarabi while motioning to the other two, "C'mon you guys, we have to get out of here, she has to get ready...Sarabi, I'm pretty sure I have some avocados or something in a Tupperware."

Ladybug and Cat Noir quickly got out of the bus, followed shortly by Dragon, who before hopping down called into the window, "I'll give you a call once we find her, and you catch up, kay?"

"Sure thing!"

Dragon darted after Ladybug and Cat Noir, quickly catching up.

"Maybe she's got some unresolved anger issues?" Ladybug suggested.

Dragon snickered, "I have unresolved anger issues myself, and you don't see me ruining the streets of Paris."

"Or she didn't pass her driving test?" Cat Noir asked. He loved hearing Dragon and Sarabi's commentary. Ladybug was beautiful and confident, but sometimes she was way too serious about things. Sarabi and Dragon didn't seem to know the meaning of serious.

The green haired girl frowned, "No...Judging from her power, and her ranting comments, I think it's got something to do with the wea-"

The trio skidded to a stop as a damaged screen on the street flickered to life, " _Hello viewers!"_

Stormy Weather appeared on screen, declaring that summer had come to an end. Not bothering to listen to what the villain had to complain about, Dragon brought one of her fans out. If she was on TV, that had to mean she was at the broadcasting station.

Sliding a segment of the fan's handle out, a screen was revealed. Dragon called her friend to tell her where they were headed, while Cat Noir and Ladybug reacted to the message Stormy Weather was sending.

"Yo, Sarabi! Broadcasting station." Dragon said the moment her cat-masked partner answered.

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit!" Cat Noir complained, staring at the 'weather report' on screen.

Ladybug gave him a stern look, "The cat suit will do thanks…"

Ladybug and Cat Noir darted off as Ladybug revealed the location of their target. Standing on the street for a second, Dragon turned to the screen on her fan with a smirk, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah...I think he'd look good in a swimsuit." Sarabi's voice sighed.

"He'd probably look even better in nothing."

The girls shared a giggle before Dragon hung up and took off, knowing Sarabi was on her way.

Gaining speed in her run, Dragon took a powerful jump and spread her fans, catching an updraft in the powerful winds before gliding towards the station. While she flew, she used her sharp eyesight to track her three companions, noting that Sarabi would only be a couple minutes behind them.

Sarabi darted down the street, making sure to carry Dragon's bag with care. There was a lot of stuff in there that was breakable, and despite their immortal friendship, Dragon would skin Sarabi alive if anything in the bag was damaged. Although it made Sarabi wonder how Dragon managed to carry the bag with her everywhere, and never have anything damaged inside it, even when they were being thrown into buildings and squashed under flying furniture.

The first thing Sarabi and Dragon had done when they became heroes was memorize key locations in Paris. Some places, popular landmarks, certain streets and events were often hit by Akumatized enemies. The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, the school they attended and the park near their homes were often hit. Villains with a flair for the dramatics also liked the City Hall and the Broadcasting station.

Because they'd spent so much time pouring over the maps, Sarabi knew the quickest way to the station, and arrived there within moments of Dragon landing by the door and Ladybug and Cat Noir bursting into the building

The four of them looked up at the giant screen on the wall, and Cat Noir's eyes lit up as he looked between the screen and a cardboard cut-out of Aurore Beauréal, one of the contestants to become a weather forecaster, "hey, she reminds me of someone!"

"It's her! The Akuma must be in her parasol!"

The quartet of heroes continued their chase of the villain through the halls of the building, searching for the room where Stormy Weather was broadcasting.

Dragon frowned and looked at Sarabi whispering, "Where did that come from? How does she know where the Akuma is? It could be in her heels for all we know."

She was hardly quiet about the question, and Ladybug gave her an annoyed expression, but didn't answer the question.

Sarabi shrugged, "I don't know. Magic? Anyways...who lets themselves be Akumatized over losing a silly little competition?"

"A girl who's too arrogant for her own good? Thinks she's more popular than the competition and can't conceive the idea that there's someone out there the masses like better?"

"So...someone like Cloé?"

"Yup."

Running ahead of the two girls, Ladybug and Cat Noir stared forward, each with wide eyes, internally wondering if the Cloé Dragon and Sarabi were talking about was the same Cloé they knew, and how either of them knew her, if they were talking about her.

Not that either Ladybug or Cat Noir knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Their thoughts were returned to the current situation as they burst into the filming room, only to find themselves face to face with a recorded video.

The four froze in the center of the room, before spinning around at the sound of Stormy Weather's annoying, high pitched giggle.

There was a bright blast of light as she blasted a set of lights. They came crashing down, causing the four to scatter. Then, the lights in the room went out, leaving them in darkness.

Sarabi's eyes roved the room until she spotted Stormy Weather running away, down the hall. She and Cat Noir were about to go after her, when they realized the other pair were unable to see in the dark like they were. Ladybug was stumbling in the dark, and Dragon was staying still, crouched low to the ground, the tip of her tongue sticking out like she was tasting the air.

Which Sarabi knew was exactly what she was doing, but that wasn't necessary.

"Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?" She heard Cat Noir say as he reached down to pull Ladybug to her feet.

"Sorry some of us don't have night vision!" Ladybug snapped.

Sarabi only shook her head and grabbed Dragon's shoulder. Dragon stood up and reached for Sarabi, feeling out where her friend stood. Confused, Sarabi held still, figuring Dragon was searching for a hand or something.

She wasn't expecting Dragon's next move. Grabbing Sarabi by the shoulders, Dragon swung herself up and around before landing on her friend's back and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Dragon! What are you-"

"High-ho Sarabi! Away!"

"I'm not a horse!"

"I know that, you're much too pretty. Now hurry up you guys, we're going to lose her!"

Sarabi and Cat Noir both flinched before taking off running, realizing they'd have to lead (or carry, in Sarabi's case) their partners if they wanted to catch up in the total darkness.

They ran into the hallway, following the giggling of their enemy.

"She's getting away!" Dragon hissed, even though she couldn't see where they were going at all. It wasn't as though she could control how fast they were running, since she wasn't even doing the running herself...but it was either this, or stumble around uselessly and get tugged around like Ladybug. And then Dragon smirked, getting an idea.

"Mush!"

There was a loud 'smack', and Cat Noir glanced to the side just in time to see Dragon move her hand away from Sarabi's butt.

Sarabi growled in outrage, "Dragon, do you want me to kill you!?"

"Aw, you wouldn't do that!"

"Like hell I wouldn't!"

"You wouldn't. You'd miss me too much!"

The pair continued to banter and Cat Noir sighed, glancing back at Ladybug, "Why can't we be like that, my Lady?"

The girl looked blindly towards him, "Like what?"

"Never mind." He replied, just before they reached a door at the end of the hallway. The four burst through, Sarabi and Dragon going in first. The doorway lead into a stairwell, and the pair who could clearly see in the dark spotted Stormy Weather making her way up the staircase. Sarabi and Dragon made their way up, and Cat Noir was close behind, making sure Ladybug didn't trip.

He glanced up, watching Sarabi run up the steps, her tail swinging with each step. Green eyes widened and he quickly tore his gaze away, realizing just _where_ he was staring. Losing his footing for a second, Cat Noir nearly tumbled down the steps, much to the complaints of Ladybug.

He blamed their teasing. Every time he met Sarabi and Dragon, they were always cracking jokes and flirting with him. When it was just him and Ladybug, the most he thought about was how soft her lips looked and how tightly their hands were clasped. When you added those two and their dirty humour to the situation, things just got weird.

"INCOMING!" Sarabi yelled as she ducked, bringing Dragon lower with her.

Cat Noir spotted the flying fire extinguisher and pulled Ladybug closer, calling his own warning to her, just as she was about to try going on her own. The extinguisher clanged as it hit a door, and Ladybug's hand gripped his tighter.

There was a burst of light as the door at the top of the stair well swung open, and the four heroes darted out onto the rooftop. Sarabi unceremoniously dumped Dragon from her back, leaving the green haired girl to pout on the ground.

In the sky above them, Stormy Weather laughed, "You airheads! You fell right into my trap!"

"Ah, shut up, Thunderthighs." Dragon muttered as the storm above them suddenly descended, trapping them in the eye of a column of wind that swirled around the roof of the building.

"There's no way out! Party's over, fools."

Sarabi glanced back at the door leading to the stairwell. It looked just fine. Even if it was locked, she could still knock it down if she used her Miraculous. So...technically, there was an escape.

Her blue eyes turned back to Ladybug and Cat Noir as Ladybug began to speak. She narrowed in one the sight of Cat Noir tightly gripping Ladybug's wrist, and a disheartened sigh escaped her lips.

"We're just-" Ladybug stopped and stared at Cat Noir's hand, before ripping her hand free, "We're just getting started, Stormy!"

Dragon popped to her feet as Ladybug used her 'Lucky Charm'. She was always amused by this part of Ladybug's battles. The sheer randomness of the resulting item, and the luck and timing Ladybug had was simply astounding. It really was a horrible gamble...She'd have five minutes after this to use the item and defeat the baddy. What would happen if one day her timing was off, or something interfered with her plan?

She'd run out of time, and turn into her civilian self. And then her Miraculous would be stolen.

Dragon didn't think she'd ever be willing to risk that.

"A bath towel? But...what am I supposed to do with this?"

Brown eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but at least we'll be dry." Cat Noir snarked.

"Speak for yourself." Dragon muttered, before activating her own Miraculous. At the very least, if it didn't work, she'd keep Thunderthighs distracted while the Stick Bug made a plan.

" **Virulent Venom**!" The black claws on her gloves shone an ominous violet that seemed to almost bubble and ooze. She hoped if she hit the girl, the venom would paralyze her and the capture would be an easy one.

As Ladybug's eyes darted around the rooftop, taking in everything she could use for her plan, Stormy Weather launched her attack.

" **Hail!** "

"Hail who? Me?" Dragon asked before she lunged, jumping into the air, "I'm afraid I'm not that far in my plans for world domination!"

She slashed her clawed hands at Stormy Weather, only for the girl in purple to dodge her attack. Hail began falling from the sky, pelting at Dragon as she fell back to the rooftop. The violet faded from her claws, making the green haired teen pout again.

"I missed…" She sighed as she pulled out her fans and used them to cover herself from the falling hail.

"You'll be fine!" Sarabi called from where she was busy whipping the hail away from herself.

Both girls jumped as a beam of purple lightning struck the ground near them. At the same time, Cat Noir destroyed the supports holding up the sign behind Stormy Weather. Sarabi and Dragon once again jumped, this time taking cover behind the ventilation system.

Stormy Weather blasted a hole in the sign, unaware of the yoyo wrapping around her ankle. As Ladybug jumped onto the ventilation fan, using the towel to send herself into the air, she ripped Stormy Weather from the sky.

Sarabi was ready the instant the parasol was knocked from Stormy Weather's grip. Cat Noir snatched the parasol from the air and tossed it like a spear to Sarabi. She gripped both ends of the parasol and snapped them over her knee.

"And that, is today's forecast." She said, dusting her hands off.

The instant the parasol snapped, the wind stopped, and the heavy hail turned to snow, before that too stopped.

Ladybug walked over to the butterfly that fluttered around the remains of the parasol, and pulled out her yoyo, purifying it inside.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma."

"Oh, crap. That reminds me." Dragon said, before motioning to Sarabi. Sarabi jumped, remembering she still had Dragon's bag, and handed it to her. Dragon riffled through it before pulling out a large jar, packed with vibrant flowers.

As the now purified butterfly fluttered off into the distance, Dragon tossed the jar to Ladybug, "This week's shipment, Stick Bug, darling~!"

Ladybug caught the jar, and she and Cat Noir stared at the jar, realizing there were four evil Akuma butterflies inside, feeding from the flowers inside the jar. She looked up to snap at Dragon for calling her a Stick Bug, only to realize she and Sarabi had vanished.

"I hate it when she does that." Ladybug hissed.

Marinette ran through the park, eager to get back to Alya and Manon, to make sure they were okay. As she was running, Tikki popped out of her purse, "Marinette! Look, there's Adrien at the photoshoot again!"

The raven haired girl froze for a moment and turned to look at the photoshoot. Her heart froze when she saw that Adrien was talking with Adeline and Gwendolyn. Adeline suddenly shoved Gwendolyn into Adrien, who caught her.

"What...do you think they're doing?" Marinette asked Tikki, still watching as the photographer grabbed Gwen and Adrien, and began ordering them how to pose.

Adrien had an arm wrapped around Gwen's waist, and a hand caressing her cheek. Gwen's arms were wrapped around his neck, and they both were staring so deeply into each other's eyes! Marinette swore she could see a blush colouring Adrien's cheeks.

"I'm sure it's alright, Marinette." Tikki comforted, "They're just posing for the camera."

"I know...but they…"

"Come on Marinette, let's go check on Manon."

"Oh! Manon! You're right!" Marinette exclaimed, remembering why she had returned to the park in the first place. She ran down the path and scooped up the little girl awaiting her return beside Alya.

"Deeper!" The photographer cried, "Look into each other's eyes!"

Gwen was trying, really she was, but she couldn't stare into his eyes too long before she had to look away. It was weird being this close, and the photographer wanted them closer still! All it would take was for one of them to shift a little and they'd practically be kissing.

Adi was laughing hard enough that tears were falling from her eyes while she watched her friend struggling. In her bag, she should also hear Ruu quietly cheering Gwen on telling her to 'go in for the kill'.

It wouldn't have done if Adrien hugged Gwen and accidentally crushed the poor cat, so Ruu was visiting with Claudde.

"Now one last pose! Kiss his cheek!" The Photographer called. Both models froze and stared at him.

Gwen look startled, "What now?"

"Kiss his cheek!" the photographer repeated.

Adi began laughing even harder, to the point that her face had gone red and she was no longer really breathing.

"Adi, stop laughing!"

There was no response, as the green haired girl was too busy not being able to breathe.

"Ugh. Fine." Gwen muttered, before turning to Adrien and putting on a cocky smirk, "You ready?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"No need to sound so scared. I don't bite. Often." Gwen said, before cupping his cheek with one hand and placing a sweet kiss on the other cheek.

Adrien's face flushed, and the camera flashed multiple times as the photographer flitted around, taking pictures from every angle.

"Alright! That is enough." The photographer declared after what had to have been the ninetieth photo of Gwen kissing his cheek.

Adeline coughed loudly when neither of the two moved.

Instantly, Gwen pulled away. Adrien shifted awkwardly and watched Adeline and Gwen whisper and laugh together. The boy took a deep breath before taking a step towards them.

Adeline saw him moving closer, and elbowed Gwen, "Dream Boat wants to talk to you."

Adrien turned to Gwen, giving her a sincere smile, "Wow, you're a natural in front of the camera. Maybe we can use you as a female model for more of our fashion shoots. Just give me your number and I can-"

Gwen blinked before shaking her head and walking away without another word, leaving Adrien and Adeline standing by the fountain.

The blond gave a heavy sigh. It was just so hard getting them to talk with him. He was just trying to get to know them, and they weren't even giving him the chance. He wouldn't give up though.

He turned to Adeline, waiting for her to go after Gwen. Instead, the green-haired girl gave him that knowing smirk she was infamous for.

She reached into the pocket of her 'lizard skin' jacket and pulled out a notepad.

"Don't worry, Dream Boat. Adi's got you covered." Adeline said, writing something out on the notepad with a pen from her pocket. She ripped the page off and folded it before grabbing his hand and placing the paper in it, "Just don't tell Gwen where you got it. I don't want her trying to kill me again. It's annoying."

Adrien blinked and stared at her, and then down at the paper in his hand.

She chuckled, and there was something almost sinister about the sound, "You're welcome...anyways, I better catch up with her. We'll see you tomorrow in class!"

Adeline began walking away, before stopping a few feet away. She looked over her shoulder and said, "You can pay me back later!" And then she continued walking until she was out of the park.

He stared after her for a long moment, before looking down at the paper in his hand, and unfolding it. A cell phone number was written out with Gwen's name written beside it, and a winky face at the bottom of the page.

He pulled out his phone, about to add the number when he froze, realizing with horror what he had just done.

He'd accepted something from Adeline.

She'd done him a favour.

Now he owed Adeline a favour.

The green eyes boy gave a loud groan, realizing he would be on edge at school for as long as it took for Adeline to cash in on the debt.

Looking down at the number in his hand, he gave a sigh, before smiling. So. He'd owe Adeline a deal. That would mean she'd have to talk to him though. And now he had Gwen's number, so he could talk to her too.

He was one step closer to their friendship, at least.


	2. Bubble Boy

**Two: The Bubbler**

Birds chirped merrily outside the flower shop, and bees and butterflies gathered around the bright blooms on display in and outside. Couples would wander in, buying flowers for one another, or people would run in looking for last minute gifts.

Behind the counter of _Coraline's Corsages and Bouquets_ , a shop run by her parents, Adeline watched the customers with a carefully neutral expression. Internally, she wanted to do nothing but bash her head against the counter in boredom.

While watching the shop was great for earning her allowance, it did nothing to keep her entertained. There was something about watching couples get all mushy that made her stomach turn. Whether it was disgust or some unconscious form of jealousy, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she hated working in the flower shop. If there weren't any customers, it might have been enjoyable.

Especially when Claudde fell asleep among the flowers. That was adorable.

She knew she could easily go upstairs and tell her parents she wanted to do something else, and they'd let her go, but she also knew they were taking their own breaks after this morning's shipment had come in...and she was a good enough kid to let them take their time coming back down.

The doors to the shop were wide open, letting the bugs and people come and go freely, and the occasional little girl would pop in to steal a flower while Adeline pretended not to notice. She glanced up at the clock, deciding to let her mother and father take another twenty minutes before she'd put them back to work. Any longer and she'd probably die. Plus, she had to get back to school that afternoon after the lunch hour.

The sound of someone running into the shop made her look away from the floral time-piece and instead turn to see who it was.

Gwen looked as though she'd ran the entire way to the shop, but she didn't seem tired out. A perk to all the running around they did as Dragon and Sarabi.

"Adi! There's another Ak-"

Before Gwen could finish her sentence, screams rose up on the street outside. The girls ran to the window to see people being carried off in giant green bubbles, leaving children crying for their parents on the ground below them.

A figure suddenly landed in the doorway. His face was blue with black markings, his clothing strangely bubble-like. A giant bubble wand was grasped tightly in his hand as he stared at them.

Despite being in their 'civilian' forms, Adeline and Gwen moved into defensive stances, but there was no need. He wasn't here to fight them. In fact, he was there to invite them to a little surprise party he had planned, since the birthday boy really wanted to get along with them.

"You two! You're invited to a smashing birthday party happening at the Agreste Mansion, and unless you want to join all the other party-poopers you had better show up!" The Bubbler declared, before hastily adding, "With presents!"

And then he blasted off in a stream of purple bubbles, leaving a confused Adeline and Gwendolyn behind.

"What...just happened?" Adi asked.

"I think we just got threatened?" Gwen said, "To party?"

"I thought so," Adi said with a tired sigh. She frowned slightly, thinking about what the Akumatized bubble-man had said, "Agreste Mansion…is today Dream Boat's birthday?"

"I think so-"

Another scream tore through the air, making Adi's blood run cold when she recognized it. Running outside, she looked up to see her mother and father drifting out their bedroom window, trapped inside a giant bubble.

"We...better get him a birthday present?"

* * *

Time was limited before the Bubbler hunted them down again, so the girls spent that time racing through all the nearby stores and shops, looking for something to buy Adrien for his birthday.

With no adults on the streets, Paris looked like a ghost town. There were also no adults to tell Adi and Gwen not to run through the stores as they searched for a gift.

What did you buy a person who had more than enough money to buy whatever they wanted? It wasn't like they were particularly close to Dream Boat either, which meant they couldn't really buy a meaningful gift.

What were his likes and dislikes? Did he have any hobbies outside of modelling?

Without really knowing him, they couldn't choose anything to get him. They couldn't buy video games because they didn't know if he liked fighting games or if he was more a puzzle type. They didn't even bother with clothes because he modelled them, so of course he had lots of clothes. Plus it'd be creepy if they got the right size, but not good if they didn't fit.

Inside a large shopping mall, the pair stood debating what they should get him.

"Do you know what kind of music he listens to?"

"No...um...his favourite colour?"

"Ugh. I don't know? What's his favourite animal?"

"He always kind of struck me as a dog kind of person...should we get him a stuffed dog?"

"He's a boy...they don't usually like stuffed animals."

"Crap. Um...does he read?"

"I...don't know?"

It went on like this for quite some time, but all the while the girls kept their eyes on the bubbles drifting around them.

"Gwen...I don't think we're going to find anything."

"Yeah...I just can't think of anything to give him!"

"Well...I live in a flower shop...let's just send him flowers?"

"Isn't that a bit feminine?"

"My dad weeps tears of joy when mom gives him flowers. And he _owns_ a flower shop."

Gwen let out a laugh, imagining Adeline's father crying as Coraline, Adi's mother, hands him a rose.

"And besides, the Akumatized guy didn't say anything about it being a _good_ gift?"

With that said, the girls ran back to Adi's home, where the doors were still wide open and the aroma of fresh flowers flowed onto the street.

Adi instantly began flitting around the shop, grabbing a few flowers from here and there. Gwen watched with growing confusion as her green haired friend carefully selected certain plants.

Mint, yellow roses, tendrils of ivy, pansies, hyacinths, hollyhocks, some small fern leaves and geraniums. The bouquet was chaotic, and the plants going in didn't look good together, but Adeline seemed to be choosing them for a reason.

While Gwen had learned the different meanings of different flowers (and how could she not when her best friend was a florist?), she was having trouble determining the meaning behind Adi's selection.

Adeline, however, knew exactly what she was trying to say. Mint for suspicion, yellow roses and ivy for friendship, pansies to celebrate his birthday, hyacinths for playfulness, hollyhocks for ambition, fern for sincerity, and geraniums for _true_ friendship. She wasn't an expert on speaking through flowers, but she was hoping the hidden meaning made sense...not that she expected anyone who saw them to know the meaning.

She hoped however, the bouquet translated to something along the lines of 'There's suspicion between us...we're suspicious of you, you're probably suspicious of us, but we still want to celebrate your birthday. We hope you understand our teasing is only us being playful, and someday, we want you to truly be our friend.'

"What does it mean? Suspicion...friendship...festivities...sincerity?" Gwen asked, frowning at the bouquet.

Adi only gave a grin that said 'don't worry about it', causing Gwen to sigh but give a shrug anyways.

With skillful movements, Adi wrapped the bouquet up and tied it with a green ribbon. There was a small rack of cards on one wall of the shop and she grabbed a generic birthday card and a pen behind the desk. She was about to sign the card when she had a sudden idea.

She shot a devious smile to Gwen, "Just a second...I thought of something more to add to our present."

* * *

Gwen stared at the photo.

"Are you sure it won't be...weird...giving this to him?"

It was recently taken, bearing the image of Adi and Gwen's 'alter egos', Dragon and Sarabi. They'd been joking around when they asked a bystander to take their photo in the middle of a fight, so it made them stand out even more against the chaos taking place in the background.

A car was sailing through the air behind them, and another vehicle was smoking and burning. There was a large crack in the pavement and windows were shattered. In the foreground, Dragon and Sarabi stood side by side, giving the camera flirty grins as they blew kisses.

Both girls had taken a permanent marker to the photo, writing their hero-personas' autographs, and leaving little notes for Adrien.

'Dragon' had written _'Happy Birthday Adrien, you're one cool cat if I do say so myself~ XOXOXO Dragon'_ , complete with a pair of horns on the 'D' of her name, wings on the 'g' and a pointed tail on the 'n'.

'Sarabi' had neatly written ' _To the coolest cat around! Birthday present #2 might be a date with one of these lovely ladies! - Sarabi'._

Adeline placed the photo into the envelope with the card they'd signed as themselves, wishing Dream Boat a happy birthday.

"Now then! Time for a party!" Gwen said.

* * *

The purple bubbles following them suddenly began displaying the Bubbler's face as he made his Paris-wide announcement that all the adults were captured, and it was time to 'party'.

 _"Hey little dudes! Today is your lucky day! The adults are taking the day off so make the most of it! There's no chores, nagging or homework for you to worry about, just FUN! This is the Bubbler's gift to you."_

"Hey Gwen...before we get to Dream Boat's...did you want to check on your brother?"

The blond paused for a moment before shaking her head, "He should be alright with his friends...and I don't want us to get in trouble with Bubble Boy for missing the party."

The pair then took off, running all the way to Agreste Mansion, careful not to lose the card and flowers. As they arrives, they spotted several of their classmates walking through the gates. They all looked a little scared about the situation. No doubt they too had been threatened to come to Adrien's birthday party.

It gave Adi a pretty good idea who the Akuma was this time around. Although his skin was blue and his attitude had become incredibly arrogant, she could recognize Nino's, Adrien's best friend's, 'surfer dude' vocabulary. And given that all of this was for Adrien's birthday…

"Well, well, well, you two actually showed up! I half expected you to try and snub this off," the Bubbler's voice rang out, causing the pair to look up and see him floating above them.

Adi shot him a blank look, "I'm tempted to count this as a favour."

Gwen elbowed her.

Hearing the front door of the Mansion opening, the girls quickly set the card and flowers down on a nearby table where a few other gifts sat before joining the rest of their class gathered at the front step. Casting a quick look around, they saw that there were tables for snacks, gifts for Adrien and a DJ station for music.

As soon as Adrien stepped out the door, he was greeted by people cheering and wishing him a happy birthday. He blinked at them in surprise before he focused on the Bubbler floating above.

"Hey birthday boy! Guess what? Daddy's gone! So while the cat's away the mice can play!"

"Nino?" Adrien asked. While they weren't standing close enough to hear him over their classmates, Gwen and Adi could see him mouthing the name to himself. Was this the first time he'd seen the Bubbler?

"The Bubbler has gathered all your hommies together for one. Single. Sole. Purpose! To cel-le-brate!"

And with that the Bubbler descended and took his place at the DJ table to 'get the party started'.

As their classmates began laughing and dancing, Adi and Gwen spotted the panicked look on Adrien's face as he turned and retreated into the house.

"Should we go after him?" Adi asked, not particularly concerned, more curious than anything.

"I don't know-"

"C'mon everybody! I brought you here to have fun! So dance, or else you'll join the adults up in the sky!" The Bubbler growled over the music, and Adi and Gwen both instantly noticed how he stared at them in particular as he said this.

It made sense. This was all for Adrien, and the pair had a bad habit of snubbing or being mean to him, even though he tried hard to be their friend. They were the biggest 'challenge' here. If he could make them have fun here, it was bound to be a successful party for Adrien.

Adi gave a shrug before swaying to the music. Gwen joined her and the pair danced, keeping an eye on the Bubbler and watching out for Adrien to reappear. Oh. And seeing when Chat Noir or the Stick Bug were going to show up.

Eventually, they spotted Adrien rejoin the party. The boy looked like he was honestly trying to have a good time. From what they'd overheard, his father had never thrown him a party, so this was likely the first time he'd been to one. Of course, all around him people were moving from side to side, too scared to actually be enjoying the party and were just going through the motions so the Akuma wouldn't send them all up into the sky.

The pair slowly made their way closer to Dream Boat, dancing as they went so as not to incur the Bubbler's wrath.

Adrien had pulled away from the dancing ever so slightly to look at the gifts on the table. There were a few brightly wrapped packages, colourful cards and a few things still in the bags they were bought in. He shrugged it off, figuring the party had been called up on short notice, so of course not everyone had had time to wrap gifts, or even go out and buy them in some people's cases. His eyes moved to the only gift not obscured by wrapping paper or plastic. It was a bouquet of flowers wrapped in a green ribbon with a card tucked inside.

Curious, he reached out a grabbed the envelope. Opening it, two things fell out. The first was a birthday card, and the second was a photo. He opened the card, surprised to see it was from Adeline and Gwendolyn. They both wished him a simple happy birthday. Then, he looked down at the photo. His heart nearly stopped and panic set in.

 _'Happy Birthday Adrien, you're one cool cat if I do say so myself~ XOXOXO Dragon'_

 _To the coolest cat around! Birthday present #2 might be a date with one of these lovely ladies! - Sarabi'._

Cat. They both mentioned a cat. Questions raced through Adrien's mind. Did Dragon and Sarabi know he was Chat Noir? How did Adi and Gwen get this? Did they know who Sarabi and Dragon were? It was clear the other two heroes had known who Cloé was…that meant they knew some of his classmates or something…right?

Just as the pair of girls reached him, the music changed to a slow dance. People automatically paired off, not looking at all happy about it.

"Happy Birthday." Gwen said in greeting when he noticed the pair of them.

"You guys are still here? I saw that you left me a card and some flowers, but I didn't think you'd stay for the entire party." Adrien said, looking at the pair with surprise clear to see on his face.

"Welllllll...he kinda kidnapped my parents, so we figured we might as well enjoy the party." Adi said with a shrug.

"Is it just me…or is everyone here acting a little weird?"

Before she could respond, Adi caught sight of Cloé making her way over. Ah. So that was why there was slow music. She couldn't let that happen, now could she? Best save Dream Boat from one of his rabid fangirls.

Adi suddenly lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering, "If you don't want to get mauled by Cloé, I'd suggest you hold on tight and dance, eh, Dream Boat?"

Adrien's eyes flickered towards Cloé, who he could see making her way towards him with eyes narrowed angrily at Adeline. Given the choice between dancing with Adeline, who despite all her flirting didn't seem genuinely interested in him, or Chloé, who was always, always trying to touch him and kiss him and-

He chose Adi.

Placing his hands on her waist, they began dancing while listening as Cloé whined about Adeline 'stealing her dance'. They could also hear Gwen's snarky responses that eventually had Cloé stomping away in anger.

Adeline rested her head on his shoulder, seeming to be perfectly at ease. Despite her relaxed body language, her eyes were flickering all around them, taking in where everyone was and most importantly- where the Akuma was.

It also made it easier not to have a conversation this way. She was saving him from Cloé- not there to make friends.

As her eyes _danced_ around, she noticed that one of her classmates, Kim, was staring at her from where he was dancing with another girl from their class, Juleka. Adi raised her head from Adrien's shoulder to raise a green-dyed eyebrow at him. Instantly, he looked away from her, turning back to Juleka.

Confused about the whole interaction, Adi decided talking to Adrien wouldn't be that bad of an idea, "So, you saw the card?"

"Yeah! Thanks for the flowers. And…the photo…how did you get that?"

"Hm? Oh, we asked them if they could sign it for us." She said with a little shrug, "Since we see them pretty often it wasn't that hard."

Adrien gave her a nervous look, "Are- Are you two very close to them?"

The knowing smirk on Adi's face made Adrien's heart race in panic, "Oh yes…we're quite close to them. In fact, I think it's safe to say that we know them better than we know ourselves."

She _knew._ Dragon and Sarabi knew who he was, and they told Adi and Gwen. Why else did they call him a 'cool cat' unless they knew he was Chat Noir? And the way Adi was smirking at him…like she knew some terrible secret-

Oh no. The Blackmail Queen _knew_ he was Chat Noir!

"If you want, I could introduce you to them. They're always happy to meet fans…of course, that would have to count as another favour…you do still remember that you owe me one already…right?" Adi's tone of voice changed, taking on an amused, but threatening tone.

"Y-Yeah…I remember. I'm okay not meeting them right now, but-"

Before he could ask her more about Dragon and Sarabi, there was a sudden blur of motion, catching both their attention and Gwen's from where she danced with another of their classmates. The trio watched as a record spun through the air, bounced off a wall, hit a switch and landed perfectly on the turntable. The slow music stopped to be replaced by an upbeat song instead.

Adeline and Gwendolyn made eye contact as Adi stepped away from Adrien. There was only one way that record could have done what it had. There was only one person who had that kind of luck.

Stick Bug was here to crash the party. But…where was she? She'd activated her Miraculous, meaning she only had a few minutes to fight the Akuma…but she'd used it up on what? Changing the song playing? Why?

"We have to go to the washroom." Gwen said suddenly, and they both started walking towards the Mansion. Adrien was left standing in the middle of the dancing crowd, wondering why they both suddenly had to go to the washroom at the same time.

The girls rushed into the building, ducked through a nearby doorway and wandered down a hallway before slipping into an opened doorway. After briefly looking around the room, which appeared to be some sort of lounge area, they were in for anyone else, they both breathed a sigh of relief before letting their small companions out from where they hid in Adeline's bag, as per usual.

The golden eyes of Claudde bore into Adi's, but she only gave him a pleasant smile, "Sorry for making you listen to the horrible music. I promise when this is done I'll play you something nice."

The komodo kwami blinked at her slowly before nodding once, looking rather content with the deal. If he had to put up with _that_ racket while she danced with the pretty blond boy, the least she could do was let him listen to something of a finer quality, after all.

"Aw, I dunno I thought it was kinda fun!" Ruu chimed as she drifted along in the air. She turned to Gwen, "We should go dancing more often."

"We had better get changed. Once the Ladybug gets back, the party's gonna go to ruins," Gwen said, adjusting her hairclip.

"Are we gonna go fight him?" Adi asked, "Or do we just find somewhere off to the sidelines in case Bugsy needs help?"

"Well, Kitty should be here soon too, since he's always with Ladybug, so she should be okay without us."

"Ah! In that case, let's find somewhere to sit and enjoy the show. I brought snacks."

The girls shared a laugh before turning to their Kwami partners.

"Alright, let's do this," Adi said with a shrug before crossing her wrists up in front of her face, " **Claudde, let's get dangerous!** "

"Ready Ruu?" Gwen asked before raising her finger to the clip once again, " **Let's roar!** "

Light flashed throughout the small room, and as it dimmed it revealed Dragon and Sarabi, fully decked out in their 'super suits'.

"Roof?" Sarabi asked Dragon, earning a nod from the green-haired hero.

The pair set off further into the house, looking for a way to the second floor, having not taken the main stairs in the front entrance. Eventually, they found a smaller set of stairs and followed those up to the second floor. They then meandered down a hallway.

"Strange," Dragon said, catching Sarabi's attention. Dragon's head turned all around, looking around them. As she did, her braid and scarf swung back and forth, looking for all the world like a tail.

"Yeah?"

"There are no pictures of Dream Boat."

Sarabi's brow furrowed behind her mask before she too looked around them. All along the hall there were no pictures hanging on the walls. Just a fresh coating of blank grey paint. Thinking back, she had seen little in personal effects on the floor below. In the entranceway, there was, or course, a huge picture of Adrien and his father, but besides that, they had yet to see a sign of Adrien really living here. Or a sign of his mother.

"Its…cold." She said.

Dragon nodded, "Like no one actually lives here. A catalogue home if anything."

Sarabi felt something twist in her stomach, "Could you imagine growing up in a place like this? It's more like an office building than a home."

"Poor Dream Boat."

The pair walked along in silence, before Dragon seemed to perk up and darted towards a partially opened door. Inside there was an enormous, two-story room filled with knickknacks, trophies, books and class photos. A massive window looked out onto the mansion's backyard.

Adrien's room.

"I wonder if there's any good material in here…think he keeps a diary?"

"Dragon!" Sarabi hissed, "Don't snoop through his stuff! Let's just get to the roof."

She grabbed her friend by the wrist and began tugging her away from Adrien's room, "B-but Sarabi...there's blackmail information everywhere! And- And I could probably get away with selling stuff to his fangirls..."

The blond gave an amused laugh, "Blackmail aside we need to make sure nothing bad happens to Dream Boat and his friends remember?"

"But then the stuff could be sold as collector's items!" Dragon pouted. None the less, she followed after her friend as they walked away from the room and towards another set of stairs leading up to the third floor. The pair spotted an open window and shared a look. That would work well enough.

Sarabi climbed out first, standing on the windowsill with her back facing the city of Paris. She pulled herself up onto the decorative border above the window. It took a little bit of awkward wiggling, but she managed to get a foot up onto the small ledge and stood up straight. From there, she climbed up onto the roof, turned around and laid on her stomach so she could reach down and help Dragon if it was needed.

Dragon exited the window much the same, but used her clawed gloves to dig into the window frame for the extra safety. Wouldn't want to fall. She then reached up and grabbed Sarabi's hand and together the pair got the taller girl up onto the rooftop as well.

Staying down as the moved, they moved to the other side of the building. After finding a spot that allowed for best view of the 'party' below, they sat down, Dragon pulling out a container filled with crackers and cheese.

A green bubble rose up from below. The pair of heroines watched as a boy by the name of Ivan Bruel was carried up, up and away by the bubble. For a moment, the pair silently debated whether or not they should attempt to free the boy, but within seconds he had floated out of their reach. Neither of them were particularly worried about it. After all, they could see all the adults already trapped up there, and looked as though after a certain height, the bubbles stopped ascending. When Ladybug defeated the Bubbler everything would be fine. The adults would magically be teleported back to the ground, and so would Ivan and anyone else that got sent up there.

A cheer ripped through the gathering below. The pair looked back down to take in the scene.

Ladybug, in all her polka-dotted glory stood on top of the wall that enclosed Agreste Mansion. She suddenly whipped out with her yoyo, taking out the speakers that continued to blast music for the party. With the music stopped, Ladybug grinned down at the Akumatized villain.

"Sorry Bubbler, party's over!"

"Dude!" The Bubbler cried in outrage, "Why you gotta be like that?"

"You made all the adults disappear! That's why!"

Dragon and Sarabi shared a look. Was she really going to rant to the bad guy about why what he did was wrong? It wasn't as though the Bubbler was even going to remember it when he was turned back into Nino.

Sarabi elbowed her partner in cri- crime _fighting_ , and pointed to someone down below, "Where's he running off to?"

Following Sarabi's pointed finger, Dragon spotted Adrien pulling away from the gathered crowd and run inside the mansion below them.

The Bubbler and Ladybug burst into combat, flying at each other from opposite ends of the courtyard. The hostage partiers all cried out and ducked for cover up the steps behind railings and potted plants. Why they didn't just go inside was anyone's guess.

The girls watched in amusement as Ladybug threw her yoyo out, only for it to be bounced off a bubble and right back at herself. The red-clad heroine reared back, not able to react in time to dodge the returning projectile. She was saved from injury when Cat Noir came running onto the scene, batting the yoyo up into the air with his staff.

"Looks like I made it just in time!" He smirked, but his eyes were flitting around the crowd. When he'd run inside, he hadn't seen or heard any sign of Adi and Gwen, and he couldn't see them in the huddled crowd of hostages either. Of course, if they were there, he seriously doubted they'd be cowering. They'd probably take on the Bubbler bare handed.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the yoyo plonked down on his head, making him flinch as Ladybug lifted her nose slightly, "Thanks, but I had it under control."

"If you call crying out in panic under control." A voice snarked from above. Looking up, the Bubbler, Cat Noir and Ladybug spotted Sarabi and Dragon seated comfortably on the roof of Agreste Mansion, calmly nibbling on crackers.

"Why are you just sitting there-" Ladybug's lecture on laziness was cut off as the Bubbler suddenly began launching hundreds of red, high-speed bubbles at her and Cat Noir, forcing them to dodge and deflect the attack with everything they had. Despite their hits, none of the bubbles actually popped, and instead drifted up to float overhead.

When the wave of bubbles was over, the Bubbler only smirked at them before snapping his fingers. The red orbs changed to green and began whizzing around in a swirling, bubbly vortex. The green orbs latched onto the pair of heroes, more and more with each second until the pair were completely covered in them. Then, the bubbles merged together to form a single giant green bubble that lifted the heroes off the ground.

"Give me your Miraculous before you run out of air!"

"Dream on, Bubbler!"

The Bubbler gave a sad shrug, "Total party poopers…Just like adults!"

"Kids need adults!" Ladybug protested loudly as she banged her fist against the side of the bubble.

"False! Kids need freedom and fun! Let loose and live it up! Adults are controlling and bossy!"

"But adults keep kids safe and protected! They care for their kids! They love them!"

"…most adults do, anyways." Cat Noir muttered before speaking up to back up Ladybug, "You must bring the adults back!"

"Hm…nope! Never!" the Bubbler snapped, "In fact, since you care about the adults so much…why don't you go float with them!"

With that he raced towards the captive heroes and kicked their bubble up into the air.

Dragon shared a look with Sarabi. Should they help or not?

Before they could decide, the Bubbler leapt up onto the roof, ready to take them on next. Dragon and Sarabi got to their feet, ready for combat. Before either side could attack, however, the communicator in one of Dragon's fans beeped, alerting them they were being called. Holding up a hand to tell the Bubbler to wait a moment, Dragon flicked open the extendable segment of the fan's handle. A small screen appeared, revealing Ladybug and Cat Noir, both looking panicked.

"Sorry, it's an important call…could you wait a moment?" She asked the Bubbler, motioning towards the communicator.

The Bubbled gave a laid back shrug. These two were kinda cool compared to the other pair of heroes. They didn't even try to crash the party- They even brought snacks.

Dragon turned back to the screen, "Yo? Dragon speaking, how may I help you?"

"Mind lending us a hand!?" Ladybug asked, frustration clear in her voice.

"You seem to be handling things well." Dragon said with a pleasant smile hidden behind her scarf.

"Just get us down from here! I can't stay up here with him forever!" The dark haired girl said, gesturing to Cat Noir, who looked at her with a pout.

At her words, he made a non-committal sound and gave a semi-hopeful smile, little black ears twitching in times with his waggling eyebrows.

Dragon sighed, "Why don't you just used Cataclysm?"

"Oh."

"And Kitty Darling, we need to have a little… _chat_ with you when you get back." Sarabi said over Dragon's shoulder. They could both see the confusion on Cat Noir's face, but Dragon hung up before he could ask what he'd done.

Poor boy was in for the teasing of a lifetime when he got back.

"Can you believe it, Dragon?" Sarabi asked, shaking her head, "He wants to spend forever with her."

"I know. I'm wounded. Truly." Dragon said in a flat tone, placing a hand to her heart.

There was a cough and both girls turned to look at the Bubbler.

Right. They had company.

"So…nice party!" Sarabi said, "We were really digging the music. Too bad Bugsy had to go and turn it off."

"Tots rad, bro." Adi chimed, flashing the Bubbler a peace sign and a closed-eyed grin, "Bugsy's a total hater. Real stick in the mud."

"Why do you guys hang out with her?" The Akumatized teen asked.

Sarabi and Dragon both made faces as they sat down again, not really feeling like they needed to be 'battle ready' at the moment. Dragon patted the spot beside her and shook a full container of cookies she pulled from her bag at the Bubbler, wordlessly asking if he wanted one.

The trio didn't seem to notice that all three had sat down on the roof, acting as though they were old friends.

"We don't really hang out with her. We really only bother them because Kitty-Kitty's adorable when he blushes and it's fun to flirt with him." Sarabi said with a non-caring shrug.

"Honestly the 'hero' thing isn't even my cup of tea." Dragon added, "I literally only show up because I get to wreck stuff, fight people and get a cute guy all flustered within the span of ten minutes. And the flying thing is fun too."

"Why don't you want to be a hero?"

"Too much responsibility. People look at us and expect us to be outstanding pillars of morality and to uphold justice at all times…I mean…I'm too lazy for that. And mean."

"Adults are always pushing expectations on kids-"

"You know the guy you _kinda_ sold your soul to is an adult too…right?" Sarabi reminded him, "I mean, if you really wanted to stick it to adults everywhere-"

"What is going on here?!" An outraged voice cut her off. The trio turned to find Ladybug and Cat Noir standing on the outer wall of the property once again. The pair seemed to be staring at them in confused horror, not even acknowledging the cheering of the students below.

"Cat Noir!" Dragon yelled, popping to her feet as Sarabi did the same. They placed their hands on their hips and glared at the blond hero.

His ears swivelled back as he looked between the two girls. Scared, but not sure what he'd done to make them angry, "What did I-"

"Don't you dare think we missed that look on your face when Ladybug suggested staying in that bubble _forever_!"

"I didn't sug-"

"How could you?" Sarabi cut her off, letting her voice crack as she stared at Cat Noir with a look of utter betrayal on her face, "You were going to cheat on us with Bugsy?!"

"What-" Cat Noir looked back and forth between Dragon, Sarabi, and Ladybug, completely confused by the situation. A blush began forming on his cheeks, likely because Sarabi was suggesting he was with her AND Dragon…together…

"Kitty. Darling. You're breaking my poor, coldblooded heart," Dragon let out a heart-broken sob, placing a hand delicately to her forehead as she leaned against the Bubbler like she had no strength left inside her. Crocodile tears streamed down her face from under her mask, her scarf lowered to show the full expression of anguish on her face, "How could you cheat on us with a Stickbug of all things?"

Ladybug sputtered angrily at the insult. Before she could put an end to the farce, Sarabi let out a sob of her own and joined Dragon and an amused Bubbler in a supportive group hug.

By this point, Cat Noir was desperately searching for something to say. He knew they were just teasing him, but they were actually crying and some part of him felt extremely guilty. There had to be something he could say to make things better.

"Dude, that's so harsh. You shouldn't put girls through that." The Bubbler chimed in, scowling at Cat Noir as he patted Dragon and Sarabi on the back.

"B-but we aren't even dating-"

"Y-You mean all the time we spent together doesn't mean anything to you?!" Sarabi sobbed.

"For a hero, you sure are a bad dude."

"I didn't mean- We aren't- I like L- Argh! C'mon guys knock it off-"

"Enough!" Ladybug had finally snapped, "Stop joking around!"

Sarabi and Dragon straightened up, giving her blank stares from behind their masks.

"You act like all of this is a joke. Can't you two take anything we do seriously? You're supposed to be heroes of Paris. You have a responsibility to protect the people who live here."

"Well…yeah, we could be serious..." Dragon said with a shrug, "It's just more fun to watch you two fumble your way through a fight, and then have you suddenly pull a magical solution out of thin air. You don't really need our help."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't offer it, instead of laughing at us when we fight."

Dragon let out an annoyed sigh, "It's just that you act like everything is so much harder than it is. I mean, c'mon. Someone like Bubbles over here really shouldn't be a problem-"

"What?" The Bubbler snapped, giving Dragon a betrayed look, "I could so be a problem!"

"I don't know…I mean, all you do it throw bubbles around it's not really that impressive." Sarabi explained.

"That's it!" He swung his bubble wand at the pair of them, "I though you guys were pretty cool, but now I see you're just a couple of haters like Ladybug! I'll show you who won't be a problem!"

Dragon cracked her neck and grinned at the Bubbler, "Sure thing. We'll fight ya, Bubble Boy…but how about we take this somewhere a bit more…dramatic."

"The fight just ain't right unless the stage is set." Sarabi chimed in.

The Bubbler nodded and took off, making the two girls chase after him. Dragon was right behind him, but Sarabi paused for a moment.

"We'll handle this. You sit back and look pretty, 'kay Bugsy?" Sarabi asked with a cocky grin before taking off after the other two.

Ladybug growled angrily under her breath. It wasn't like she was trying to cause a fight with them. She just wanted them to take things more seriously. There were people at risk here. It wasn't a game, or something for their entertainment.

Behind her, Cat Noir cast a look towards his classmates, who still remained huddled on his front step. They all looked scared and confused, likely because of the way the girls had been arguing. He didn't blame them. He was kinda confused too.

He scanned the crowd once more, realizing that Adi and Gwen were still missing. Maybe they'd left the party? Or had the Bubbler sent them up into the sky when he wasn't paying attention?

He turned back to Ladybug and ever the gentleman that he is, held a hand out to her, "Well, my Lady…shall we check and see how they're getting on?"

* * *

Sarabi and Dragon met at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower and made short work of climbing it after the Bubbler. Dragon used her claws to dig into the beams of the tower and propelled herself up, making sure to dodge the bubbles that were thrown down at her. Sarabi made her way up the tower as well, weaving in and out of the beams as she avoided the Bubbler's attacks. The pair made it to the platform the Bubbler had chosen as their 'stage', and leapt over the railing at the same time.

Both girls instantly leapt further onto the platform, moving to opposite sides to attack in a pincer movement.

The Bubbler had a split second to decide on who to attack, and unfortunately for him, chose Dragon as his target. The instant he threw an explosive bubble at her, she whipped out her fans, slashing one down to create a strong gust of wind. The bubble was sent right back at the Akumatized teen.

He jumped out of the way of his returned attack and lashed out at Dragon again, annoyed that she'd used his own attack against him. He continued to lob angry red bubbles at the girl, annoyed as she danced out of the way and blew his bubbles right back at him.

Sarabi had darted off to the side, waiting for the moment she knew she'd slipped from the Bubbler's mind. The instant she knew for certain that Dragon had all his attention.

She crouched down and activated her Miraculous as quietly as possible, " **Let's Smash It!** "

Not hearing her activate the Miraculous, the Bubbler continued attacking Dragon, who smirked underneath her scarf, knowing the fight was over.

Sarabi sent the strength-boost she received from her Miraculous down into her legs. Then, like the big cat she was dressed as, she pounced. Her body slammed into the Bubbler with so much force that he was slammed back into a metal pillar, his head hitting it with a dull 'thwack'.

When the blond heroine stood, the Bubbler did not.

Dragon folded her fans at her side as Sarabi did a little 'hop' onto the Bubbler's bubble wand, causing it to break into half. A moment later, an Akuma butterfly fluttered out of the plastic remains. The green haired teen reached into her bag and pulled out a glass jar. There was a strange sheen to it, making it shine with all the colours of the rainbow in the sunlight. Lifting the cap off the jar, she easily swung it in front of the butterfly. It fluttered into the jar and before it could turn around and try to escape, Dragon put the lid back on.

It wasn't like she'd be keeping it for long. She just didn't want to lose it before Ladybug got there.

The sound of two people landing on the platform made the two teens look over to where Ladybug and Cat Noir stood.

Dragon approached Ladybug and popped the lid off the jar. The butterfly fluttered out of the jar, trying to make a quick escape. Before it could, Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and captured the bug once more, purifying it. She then moved on to activating her Miraculous so she could undo the damage done by the Bubbler.

Sarabi's hairclip beeped, reminding her that she had used her own Miraculous, and that she should leave before her identity was revealed. She motioned to Dragon that it was time for them to leave. Before the duo could, however, Cat Noir ran up to them.

"Hey! Sarabi, Dragon wait up a second." He said, "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." Dragon said, motioning for him to go ahead and ask.

"How do you two know Adeline and Gwendolyn- And Cloé, for that matter?"

Dragon snorted, "Who doesn't know about the Mayor's whiney little mons- daughter. Daughter."

"And Gwen and Adi are good friends of ours" Sarabi chimed.

Cat Noir opened his mouth to ask more questions, like 'how they'd managed to get close to Gwen and Adi when they clearly didn't like talking to anyone', and 'when you signed that card for Adrien Agreste, why did you call him a cool cat?'….of course that second one would probably reveal his identity even if they _didn't_ know.

Unfortunately for him, his Miraculous chose that moment to chime again, telling him he had literal moments to run and hide.

"Looks like we're out of time, Kitty-Kitty." Dragon said with a smirk.

Sarabi matched the expression, "We'll play with you some more next time."

With that, both masked girls grabbed him by a shoulder, kissed him on the cheek and then jumped off the side of the Eiffel Tower.

Cat Noir stood there for a second before realizing he had not time. He cast a gaze over his shoulder to Ladybug and gestured to his ring, waved good-bye and jumped off the Tower himself.

Ladybug gave a tired sigh before turning to the now conscious Nino, who was staring around in confusion. She'd get him down, explain what had happened as best she could, and then make her own get away before her time ran out.

* * *

 _ **And there we have chapter two of**_ **The Hunt! _MrsAnimeNerd and I would like to thank the people who Followed and/or Fav'd this fic! Can't wait to see some reviews (winkwinknudgenudge). We really want to know what you guys think of our fic!_**

 _ **Send us a review telling us what kinds of things you want to see in this story! Any characters you want to see Adi and Gwen interact with? is there a particular episode you want them to destroy? Want to learn more about our girls? Seriously, just ask away and we'll be happy to** **incorporate** **the answer into the next chapter as best we can!**_


End file.
